roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infected
Zombies (Infected) are infected citizens and military soldiers that were attacked with The Virus before or after losing their lives. Zombies spawn around player inactive areas like cities, towns and county areas. Though, they do not spawn on roads or empty grass fields. They are one of the only two most frequently encountered enemies in-game, the other being players themselves. Overview Zombies appear as town citizens with different hairstyles or bald and torn clothing, infected military personnel that have grumpy faces or police officers with their torn uniform, all with their arms held up in front like the classic ROBLOX zombie idle animation. They chase and attack the players whenever they are nearby. They make a faint grunting noise when unalarmed and wandering, a long moan when chasing a player and a loud growl, slightly similar to a cow's moo, when they come into contact with a player. Zombies are actually able to climb up trusses when they have a clearing, especially when gathered in a horde. Zombies are attracted to light given off by players (flashlights) during night, but are not attracted to lights given off by anything else, as they do not group up under street lamps or in front of floodlights. They wander off towards gunshots and will go after you once they spot you around the vicinity of gunshots, thus an escape or distraction to form a horde of zombies is possible, though they can get stuck near walls and stop heading towards their general direction and begin to wander around as usual. When streetlights are on, Zombies detect you as if it was daylight and detect your shots as if it was daylight too. They move at about the same speed that a character walks at, meaning you can sprint away from them; however, according to the speed of a bicycle, zombies "walk" at 30km/h. They can simply be killed by headshots by guns or hits by melee weapons. Military zombies with helmets have a chance to block bullet penetration, so a close-range melee attack is recommended but the helmet can also block melee attacks so be careful. Attacks against Military Zombies chests, legs and arms can also kill them but takes more time to do so. Some zombies, after killed, have a chance to drop food, drinks and ammo. There is also a very low chance for a military zombie to drop Gusmanak's Armor on death (if it is killed with a melee weapon). Tactics *Zombies, although they can be frightening, aren't particularly dangerous on their own because their attacks are fairly weak (unless you're on Hardcore). Unfortunately, they often travel in hordes. They're also not particularly hardy, just difficult to hit due to their fast and generally unpredictable movement. When facing a zombie, take out your weapon and aim for the head. (Some find that the SMGs work well for hordes). *On rooftops (such as the ones in Kin), the biggest threat is actually falling off by surprise when a zombie suddenly attacks, thus causing fall damage (or death) while the zombie pursues. *They are also capable of climbing up ladders. If this happens, aim over the side of the ladder and shoot the zombie before it reaches the top. If you need to save ammo, take out your melee weapon and wait for it to get to the top, then you can hack away at it with your melee weapon until it drops. *When a zombie is approaching, try to use the environment as an advantage. Quickly hide behind cover and stay close to the edge and wait for the zombie to come around the corner. Fire your weapon as soon as it's in range. this will prevent the zombie from using it's slash attack that most players fall victim to the surprise it causes. This tactic might also work well for players. *Zombies can be detected by the distinct moaning they tend to emit. This is a sign that zombies are near. *Most of the time, if you stand in the direction the zombie is facing, they will pretend to ignore you, then run up to attack when you get close enough. Sneak up behind them and shoot them in the head for a quick, easy kill. Zombies also tend to hide behind large objects. There is no real way to counter this. Simply stay alert, and be ready to fire when the zombie reveals itself. They also like to lurk in dark areas, so be alert. Gallery Zombie Close 2.png|A regular, common zombie. Zombie Close.png|"May I take your Order?" Military Zombie 2.png|A regular military zombie. Military Zombie.png|A military zombie wearing a helmet that saves them from small-caliber bullet penetration. Zombie Player.png|Players shooting at a couple of aggressive zombies at night. Police Officer.png|An infected police officer. They only seem to spawn around police stations, Trinity HQ and The Prison. File:Horde.png|"Fresh meat!" Zombie horde next to Kin.png|A big zombie horde Trivia *Zombies are only attracted to sound and humans. They were never seen trying to harm cows. *It's possible that zombie's eyes are decayed, and only their sense of smell and hearing are intact. *Zombies can spawn with their own walkspeed, meaning that not every zombie speed would be the same. This was made to "prevent hoards from clumping up too much". *Zombies didn't have hair before v3.2.0. *''Pobeda" made the skins (clothing) of zombies. *Military Zombies will sometimes spawn wearing helmets, which blocks small caliber bullets. *The zombies themselves may be responsible for their clothing's state. This is supported by the fact that civilian and police officers' clothing have vicious gashes through them. It is possible that the zombies found their clothing restrictive or uncomfortable and have attempted to remove them themselves. *According to the speed of a bicycle, zombies "walk" at 32 km/h (approx 20 mph) Bugs *Zombies could spawn with or without legs, and attached with other zombies. This was thought to become an actual different type of zombie, but the issue was then fixed after the v5.0.0 major update. *Slightly similar to the bug above, some zombies could spawn without legs or arms, and they were not able to hurt players, but still chase after them. Some players used to call these 'pet zombies'. This bug appeared during and after v1.0.0 and was fixed after v4.3.4 *An update that Gusmanak made was to unanchor the parts of a killed zombie to stop killing players from annoying physics, there's a 35% chance that the body parts of the zombie will still be on the ground than going through them. *When zombies die, their body parts may flung players to great heights and die due to Roblox physics, but the problem is also occurred to loot as well. Category:Zombies Category:Common Category:Categories for Deletion